Universitaria Pervertida
by FanRubius
Summary: Miku es una universitaria friki y pervertida, MUY PERVERTIDA, que busca chicas interesantes para ofrecerle propuestas sexuales. Por desgracia todas en el campus le huyen por temor a una violación, ¿Qué pasará cuando la líder de las porristas sea su próxima y última compañera? LEMMON Y MOAR
1. Chapter 1

**MIKU, TE PRESENTO A TU COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO…**

Era una mañana tranquila**, **tan tranquila que nadie podría arruinarlo

-¡Aaaah¡- bueno… creo que me equivoqué, una chica rubia con una coleta al costado salía de su habitación muy enfadada y con cara de ``¡Apártense todos o los lastimo´´, sí, es Neru Akita -¡Rector, quiero que me cambie de cuarto, esa chica es una friki demente¡-

-¿Cuál es su habitación, señorita?- dijo el mandatario

-La L-25, quiero un cambio en este instante- refunfuñó la chica

-¿L-25? ¡Dios¡…¿Qué hace esa chica que todos huyen de ella?- dijo el rector. Al llegar vio que una chica peliacua jugando videojuegos en su habitación –Bueno, si te molesta tanto entonces hagamos un papeleo… malditas niñas que me hacen trabajar- dijo el hombre

-!Eh¡- protestó Neru

-Es la verdad- afirmó el rector, pasando a su lado dos chicas una peli verde y otra rubia de pelo corto ingresaron a la habitación de Miku y dijeron

-!Buen día, pequeño demonio, lindo día para estar vivo¡- dijo eufóricamente la peli verde, Gumi

-Sí, y que lindo día para echar a otro compañero de habitación- dijo la rubia Rin

-Ah, vamos… no es mi culpa que haya sido tan escandalosa- refunfuñó la peliacua, o sea Miku –Solo le pregunté si quería que me duchara con ella-

-¿!Eh¡? !Obviamente iba a molestarse, nadie quiere que te duches consigo mismo¡- refunfuñó Rin

-Bueno, me lo hubiera dicho, en lugar de abofetearme y llamar al rector y armar tremendo escándalo- dijo Miku encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Gumi con rostro sensible –Levántate y acomoda este desastre, cielos. Acabarás sola, pequeña bastardita-

-No es así, bueno… por lo menos juego algunos jueguitos de citas y siempre voy ganando, además no encuentro la indicada-

-Pues entonces búscala, no seas manca- dijo Rin apretando el puño

-!Ya voy, ya voy, no es que consiga una chica de un día para el otro¡- respondió Miku

- Pues vístete adecuadamente, y no como friki, y seguramente consigas a alguien que te banque- dijo Gumi con un guiño. Era momento de asistir a clases, como era un campus escolar, vivían dentro de la escuela.

Al llegar al salón de clases, prendió su Gameboy y comenzó a jugar Pokémon mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegase, lo cual desgraciadamente pasó

-Estudiantes, a sus asientos- dijo mientras escribía unas notas en la pizarra –Hoy hablaremos sobre Isaac Ne-new- newton, lo siento. Como decía… en 1643 nació un señor… llamado Isaac Ne-new-newton, - suspira –Este sujeto, llamado Isaac Ne-new-newton, oh lo siento, uh como decía, probó que la luz blanca estaba hecha de varios colores…- el profesor hablaba lentamente, agobiando a los alumnos a primera hora de clase, pareciera que lo hacían de gusto, que malditos profesores –Uf, que calor hace en el curso, en fin p-p-probó que…-

-!Hable bien, coño¡- dijo Miku simulando su voz, pero realmente enfadada

-Señorita Hatsune, la oí, !Vaya a la dirección¡- rugió el profesor sentenciándola a pasar mal rato con el director

-¿No querrá decir di-dire-dirección?- dijo Miku burlándose del profesor. La joven Hatsune era una chica rebelde y friki, todos hablan de ella pero denominándola como pervertida enloquecida por disfrutar orgías, curiosamente si juntas las siglas forma ``P.E.D.O´´.

La joven se dirigió a la dirección donde fue reprendida por su mal comportamiento; pero fue sorpresivamente interrumpido en cuanto la enfermera entró a la sala

-director, necesitamos que alguien ayude en la enfermería, una joven está necesitando que la desinfecten la pierna, pues se lastimó y necesito ir por más banditas elásticas, ¿Puede encargarse?- dijo la enfermera

-¡Eso es, Hatsune será tu nueva ayudante por seis meses completos¡- sentenció el director

-¿¡Qué¡?- la joven se sobresaltó

-No empieces a protestar y ve a ayudar a la enfermera o te suspendo- sentenció otra vez

-Pero… ah, ya voy- Miku se resignó después de pensarlo mejor ¿Quién sería tan tonto para lastimarse? Nadie, pero en fin, al parecer si hay alguien.

Al llegar a la enfermería, tomó el equipo de primeros auxilios y se dirigió a su futura paciente

-Hola, soy Hatsune Miku y voy a curar tu pierna, a menos que deba amputártela- dijo nomás entrando

-Ahaja, solo haz tu trabajo- refunfuñó la chica

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Miku acercando el oído

-dije que hicieras tu trabajo, sin charla, solo asegúrate de que no me contagies tus bichos en la herida abierta – sentenció la chica

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres y por qué no te eh visto nunca por aquí?- dijo Miku confundida

-Tal vez porque usas lentes que no tienen aumento y no quitas la vista de esas ``maquinitas´´ que siempre traes para hacer tus frikadas- respondió

-Eso no responde mi pregunta, burrita- dijo Miku con tono sugerente

-¿Planeas seducirme como a todas las demás? Para saber mi nombre tienes que estar a mi altura, enana- dijo la chica

-Megurine…Luka- leyó la Hatsune de unos registros –Listo, ya sé tu nombre ¿Ahora estoy a tu altura?-

-¿¡Qué¡? ¿Dónde leíste mi nombre?- respondió la aludida

-¿Eres tú? No, yo solo decía porque oí que una chica peli rosa siempre anda creyéndose la gran cosa- respondió Miku – Aunque de gran cosa… tienes bastantes- dijo Miku mirándole los pechos a Luka

-¿¡Qué andas mirando¡? !Si quieres ver tienes que estar a mi misma altura, o sea, ser 100% perfecta, 0% imperfecta, 100% seria, 0% infantil y sobre todo 0% de videojuegos y dibujitos animados chinos¡- contestó la Megurine

-¿O sea que si logro todo eso podré manosearte?- dijo Miku con ojos ilusionados -! Y no son dibujitos chinos, se les dice anime¡-

-¿Y adivina qué?... ¡No me importa, desinfecta y ya, no quiero charlar con una friki como tú¡-

- ¿Y adivina qué?... ¡Te estoy ayudando, diosa Megurine¡- dijo la Hatsune con un adorable puchero

-¿Acaso… me dijiste… diosa Megurine?- respondió Luka

-Pues sí, con lo hermosa que eres no te llamaría ángel- replicó Miku con mirada seria

-Mmm, bueno… creo que fue lo único que dijiste hasta ahora que en verdad me agradó- respondió Luka, Miku sonrió confiada ante esa respuesta, al parecer comenzó a caerle un ``poquito´´ bien

-en eso caso no puedo permitir que tanta belleza sea desperdiciada de esta manera tan cruel como una raspadura en la rodilla- dijo Miku con una cara súper sexy

-Cierto eso- respondió Luka mirándose arrogantemente las uñas

-¡Listo diosa Megurine, su rodilla está desinfectada y cubrí el rastro con una bandita elástica¡- dijo Miku

-Gracias, esclava- respondió Luka celosamente

-¿Entonces soy su esclava sexual?- dijo Miku ilusionada

-¡Claro que no, pervertida homosexual de dos piernas¡- replicó la Megurine -¡Ahora sí que me hiciste enojar, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida¡- Luka se fue enfadada empujando la puerta con violencia, dejando a Miku sola

-``Je, por supollo que soy su esclava sexual, vi esos ojos y no me confunden´´- pensó la Hatsune.

Ya eran las 6:00 p.m. y no había recibido clases, mucho mejor. Pues realmente no era algo que le serviría, Miku fue hasta su habitación en el campus.

Al llegar se recostó en su cama

Toc, Toc

-¿Quién es?- dijo Miku

-Soy el director- respondió el hombre

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- dijo la Hatsune

-¿¡Desde cuando hay contraseña¡?- replicó el director

-Correcto, puede entrar- dijo Miku y acto seguido abrió la puerta y encontró al director

-Señorita Hatsune, le presento a su nueva compañera de cuarto- dijo el mandatario –por favor, entra a tu nueva habitación, señorita Megurine-

-Si señor… ¡!- Luka se sorprendió al ver a la chica friki más huída en la historia de la secundaria -¿E- ésta será mi nueva habitación?- a la Megurine le estaba dando un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, no pensaría que esto le llegase a pasar

-¿¡Eh¡? ``¿¡La diosa Megurine será mi nueva compañera¡?´´- pensó Miku, al parecer el destino les dio una buena jugada.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIMITES DE LA HABITACIÓN**

-¿Megurine Luka será mi nueva compañera?- dijo Miku

-Sí, y también será la última- sentenció el director

-¿¡Qué ¡?- dijeron las chicas en unísono

-Sí ya lo dije, estoy harto de tanto papeleo y todas esas demandas, así que a menos que sea algo sumamente grave les cambio el cuarto pero si no lo es entonces, aquí se quedarán- dijo el director y se fue lejos de las chicas

-Genial, ahora tendré que tener mis cosas cerca de las tuyas- dijo Luka con desagrado

-Así que si te enfermas, tú me contagiaras- respondió Miku –Y estaremos más conectadas…¡Genial¡-

-Nada de genial, ahora apártate plebeya, debo dejar mis cosas- dijo Luka empujando a Miku

-Como diga, su Majestad- respondió la Hatsune con tono seductor

-Chist, yo paso de ti- bufó la peli rosa.

Y así pasaron las primeras noches, llena de frustrada seducción por parte de Miku y una engreída respuesta por parte de la Megurine. Un ejemplo es el siguiente…

-Luka… ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? Yo no muerdo- dijo Miku

-Por supuesto que muerdes, es para eso que quieres que duerma contigo- replicó la Megurine

-Pero te morderé con sumo cuidado, lo único que sentirás es placer, mi amor- respondió la Hatsune con tono aún más seductor

- ! Duérmete maldita pervertida ¡- protestó la peli rosa y acto seguido arrojó una almohada a la cara de Miku

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te calentaste?- dijo Miku y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, Miku fue la primera en despertar, se vistió con su pantalón de mezquilla azul, una camisa roja con capucha y zapatillas tenis negro y rojo. Al terminar de lavarse la cara, desayunar y peinarse fue a su aula correspondiente, donde sus amigas estarían esperándola

-¡Bum¡- dijo una chica empujando a Miku

-¡Rin¡ ¿¡Molestando desde temprano¡?- protestó la Hatsune

- Por supollo que sí, no puedo dejarte sin ser trolleada, pequeño demonio- dijo Rin cruzando sus brazos

-Ya, ya. Chis, actúen con madures- dijo Gumi con seriedad

-¡Jajaja¡- rieron al unísono

-¿Seriedad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?- dijo Miku

-¡Ah, por favor no me violes¡- gritó una chica mientras corría lejos de Miku

-¿Qué pasó… aquí?- dijo Rin

-Ay dios, si no hubieses hecho a Miku así de pervertida- dijo Gumi chocando su mano contra su cara

-¡Bah¡ ¿De qué huye esa loquilla?- dijo Miku con confusión

-¿Cómo qué de qué? Idiota, ¡Huye de ti¡- respondió Rin exaltada

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué?- Miku enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta que la sacase de su confusión

-¡Pues porque eres una pervertida y ya todos lo saben¡- respondió Gumi

-¿Qué?...Ah, ya entiendo- Miku dirigió la mirada a la chica, quien temblaba de miedo, en cuanto dejó de mirar regresó su vista a sus dos amigas -¿Pero quién rayos se cree ella que es?, me gustan las chicas, pero no cualquier tipo de chicas. A mí me gustan las que son ``interesantes´´- las amigas de Miku escuchaban atentas, nunca habían recibido tal confesión de la más renombrada pervertida de la escuela

-¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció de interesante Neru?- dijo Gumi con intriga

-Pues nada, solo quería que se fuera de la habitación, no es que me cayera mal, solo no quería que las molestara- respondió Miku encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Molestarnos a nosotras?- replicó Rin

-¿Qué? ¡No¡, me refería a las chicas que lograba seducir- respondió Miku con una enorme sonrisa –No quería que el celular de la chica sonase cada vez que tenía relaciones con mis chicas-

-Por dios, como no imaginármelo- dijo Rin con una gota de sudor en la sien. Por más pervertida que Miku pueda ser, en realidad era buena gente, divertida, colaborativa y además inteligente; pero uno nunca sabe cómo puede seguir con su vida. Por fortuna la Hatsune estuvo con dos siempre presentes mejores amigas Rin Kagamine y Gumi Megpoid, quienes la ayudaron en toda situación, como la pérdida de una gran amiga.

Al ingresar al salón de clases, el profesor dictó tarea… sería un largo fin de semana con papeleo

-Chist, Miku. ¿Quién es tu nueva compañera de cuarto?- susurró Rin

-La peli rosa súper sexy, ya sabes, Megurine Luka. Debes haberla visto alguna vez, sus pechos son como faroles, siempre los sigues y te encuentras con una gran sorpresa- dijo Miku con picardía

-Sucia, no digas eso, los demás pueden oírte- replicó Rin en un pequeño susurro

-No vale la pena que hable más bajo, Rin. Todos saben que es una pervertida- respondió Gumi

- Concuerdo con la bellísima peli verde- dijo Miku sacando un sonrojo a Gumi -¿Lo ves?-

Después de tediosas horas de clase, Miku se encaminó a su habitación con la esperanza de por fin seducir a su sensual compañera

-¡Buenas tardes cariño, ya llegue¡- dijo Miku mientras entraba escandalosamente en su habitación

-¿Y ahora que mosquito te picó?... ah, lo olvidaba, el mosquito eras tú- respondió Luka con un tono cortante y amenazador

-¿Mosquito? ¿Ese será mi apodo sexual?- respondió Miku poniéndose enfrente de Luka

-¿¡Apodo qué¡? ¡Apártate y deja de actuar como si entre tú y yo existiera algo¡- la Megurine sacó entonces una lata de pintura blanca –A partir de hoy, empezaremos con límites de la habitación-

-¿Qué?- respondió Miku -¿Pero por qué haces tremenda estupidez, mi amor? Si solo nos divertíamos-

-No, tú te divertías, ``amor´´- replicó Luka con enfado

-Pero mi cielo, entiende que tu cariño es una llama, ardiendo en mi corazón, cuando me miras se inflama y me quema tanto amor- dijo Miku provocando un gran sonrojo en Luka

-¡Cállate y presta atención¡- Luka trató de disimular su sonrojo con un golpe en la cabeza de Miku

-¡Auch, mi amor, que fuerza¡ ¡Espero que cuando hagamos el amor me dejes embestirse con la misma fuerza-

-``Primero me seduce con un piropo y ahora me dice algo realmente subido de tono, esa chica es un problema´´- pensó Luka –Deja de hablar, tu diosa Megurine trata de dar un comunicado… en fin a partir de hoy la habitación estará dividido en dos, tú lado y mi lado- Miku miraba atenta a la chica peli rosa asintiendo cada vez que terminaba de decir algo –Ahora procederé a pintar nuestros límites-

-¿``Nuestros``? Suena muy tierno, como un matrimonio, una esclava sexual sin condiciones junto a su amada diosa que le brinda amor sin precedentes – dijo Miku fantaseando

-A callar, en fin, este sitio es para mí, ese de allá es para ti, el baño lo usaré yo desde las 8:00 a.m. hasta las 8:45 a.m. y cuando te despiertes no hagas ruido porque me producirán ojeras y eso se ve horrible en mí-

-¿Horrible en ti? Si para mí es imposible alcanzar tu amor, para el mismo demonio le sería imposible arruinar tú envidiable belleza- piropeó la Hatsune

-Eh, b-bueno, gracias Hatsune por el cumplido yo…-

-¿Cumplido? ¿Quién hablaba de un cumplido? Yo hablo de la realidad- dijo Miku acercando su rostro al de Luka –La única y más certera realidad- Luka casi caía pero algo le hizo despertar

-¡Ugh… espacio vital¡- dijo empujando a Miku hasta la puerta violentamente -¡Oh, lo siento en serio¡ ¿Te lastimé?-

-Ugh… ¿Lastimarme?- dijo Miku sobándose la cabeza –En cuánto sepa que no podré volver a sentir tu amor, ahí sí que estaría irremediablemente lastimada-

-Ah… bueno, si tienes suficientes neuronas pervertidas a salvo para decir eso, entonces estás bien- respondió Luka

-¡Y más segura de mi objetivo¡- dijo resignada la joven Hatsune –Se que ahora me tratas como un bicho raro, pero lo hago por amor… aunque sea prohibido, yo intentaré conquistar tu corazón, puede que tropiece algunas veces o puede que no siempre logre mi cometido, pero créeme Megurine Luka… yo voy a conquistar tu corazón y nunca lo dejaré ir, ni aunque me esté quedando sin aliento para continuar, nunca dejaré de gritar que te amo desde pasado, presente y futuro¡- acto seguido Miku se fue de la habitación, dejando a Luka sola y confundida

-Esa chica… solo espero que sea feliz haciendo lo que hace…- pensó en voz alta la peli rosa.

Como eran las 8:30 de la noche, Miku estuvo afuera por media hora comprando algunas chucherías en la tienda de regalos. Al entrar de regreso a su habitación, encontró a Luka dormida y como buena amiga que es, no le encendió la luz

-``Mi vida, está durmiendo destapada… ¿¡Y si se enferma¡? Habré fallado como esclava sexual, tengo que cubrirla´´- pensó Miku y acto seguido, cubrió con unas mantitas muy calentitas al amor de su vida.

-``Ya está mejor, buenas noches, diosa mía´´- se dijo mentalmente Miku y se fue a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MALDICIÓN DE LA LLAMADA HABITACIÓN L-25**

Ya eran las 7:30 de la madrugada, Miku se levantó en sumo silencio para no despertar a su diosa Megurine, quien seguía dormida envuelta en las colchas que Miku le había colocado.

La Hatsune se vistió rápidamente, peinando su agua marina cabellera, atándola a dos coletas. Al terminar se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y un buzo ``cangurito´´ con capucha de orejas de gato color gris

Al terminar de vestirse eran las 7:45 a.m. justo a tiempo para dormir un poco más y evitar despertar a su amada compañera.

A las 8:50 a.m. ambas chicas ya estaban listas y preparadas para irse a clases, Luka salió primero y Miku quedó dentro esperando a que esté lo suficientemente lejos para ir, pero sus amigas Rin y Gumi se adelantaron en entrar al cuarto

-¡Eh, pequeño demonio¡ Vimos a tu compañera de cuarto irse sin ti- dijo Rin- No me digas que ya se han peleado ¿Volviste a ofrecerles, ya sabes…``cuchi, cuchi´´?-

-¿Te refieres a sexo? No, por el momento está difícil, pero dentro de todo es interesante, y como les dije ayer, me prenden las chicas interesantes…- respondió Miku

-Bueno, espero que lo logres… y que perdure…- dijo con inseguridad la chica Megpoid

-Claro que perdurará, ¡Hasta tendremos hijos para probarlo¡-

-¿Sabe que las personas gay no pueden embarazarse?- susurró Gumi

-Deja que ella misma lo descubra- susurró Rin . El profesor entró a clases y comenzó a pedir las tareas

-Muy bien chicos, espero que todos hayan entendido el tema, y si no es así consúltenme ¿Sí?- dijo el profesor, después escribió cientos de problemas matemáticos en el pizarrón en cuanto llegó la enfermera y dijo

-Hatsune Miku ¿Está aquí? Debe ayudar en la enfermería, es urgente- dijo la enfermera

-Ya voy- dijo Miku levantándose del asiento

-Suerte- dijo Gumi alzando el pulgar arriba en seña de aprobación

-¿¡Cómo que suerte¡? ¡Dile que intente no violar al paciente, claro si es mujer¡- respondió Rin. Miku se encaminó a la enfermería y su sorpresa fue… ¡el paciente era nada más ni nada menos que…

-¡Diosa Megurine¡ ¿Se ha lastimado otra vez?- dijo Miku con euforia

-No realmente, lo hice porque debía hablar contigo- respondió Luka

-Pues entonces soy todo oídos- dijo Miku

- ¿Cuál es la legendaria maldición de la habitación L-25?- cuestionó Luka –Todos me hablan de que allí pasan cosas extrañas, y como tú eres quien aún sigue allí podrías decirme por qué lo hiciste-

-Pues porque quería que dejaran de molestarme los chicos- respondió Miku con sencillez –Verás. Los chicos aquí son escoria humana, probablemente tú pienses eso de mí… pero bueno, no se me ocurrió mejor forma que decir que estaba maldita y que se escuchaban gritos de niñas llorando en el armario-

-¿Eso dijiste?- ``Entonces mis compañeros de aula son unos idiotas´´

-Sí, bueno, iba a decir que aquí los antiguos conserjes mataron a un alumno, pero pensé que ya era suficiente para esos maricas- dijo Miku

-Sí, bueno… ya apresúrate con mi pierna- dijo Luka

-Perdón, tesoro. Es que no te entiendo, eres salada por fuera y muy dulce por dentro- respondió Miku

-Glup… ¿Otra vez piropeándome?- replicó Luka

-Sí, mis amigas me dijeron que evitara violar a mi paciente… pero nunca pensé que llegaría a ser una bella flor mi primer paciente real- acto seguido, Miku besó la mano de Luka, quien no se inmutó -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Eh… s-sí, ¡Si no es nada pervertido¡- respondió Luka

-Dime… ¿Por qué eres así?- dijo Miku

-¿A-así cómo?-

-Tan irresistible- Miku besó el cuello de Luka lamiéndolo en vertical –Si hueles como sabes, te comería como un postre- Allí Luka casi se desmaya, pero en lugar de eso, solo se sonrojó

-B-basta…D-detente… Hatsune, n-no estás… a mi altura- dijo Luka mordiéndose el labio conteniendo un gemido

-Oh, lo olvidaba… pero es que llegaste a mi vida como si nada y ahora lo eres todo para mí- respondió con seriedad

-No… esto está mal… yo…- decía con desespero la peli rosa –yo… debo ir a clases-

-¡Luka¡- dijo Miku –perdón si te eh asustado, cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación, hablaremos con más calma- acto seguido sonrió de forma tranquilizadora ``Siento haberte molestado, pero es que no hay nadie en este mundo capaz de apagar el fuego que me provocaste´´ pensó Miku.

A las 8:30 p.m., Luka y Miku estaban en su habitación, respetando los límites como había dicho la Megurine que debía hacerse

-Mírame- dijo Miku de repente –Yo te dije que te conquistaría, pero no puedo ni atravesar un límite impuesto por ti-

-Tal vez porque sabes respetar lo que te conviene- respondió Luka

-¿Y lo que me conviene a mí es olvidar? Luka, yo de ti no me olvidaría, se que suena loco… y hasta exagerado, pero no puedo seguir de esta forma… quiero que me des una señal… ya sabes, por cada vez que comience a atraerte un poco más… quiero que me lo digas- incitó la Hatsune

-Miku… así no es como funciona- replicó la peli rosa

- ¿Y qué rayos tiene que importarle la conveniencia a un corazón enamorado? Porque si le conviene no es amor, pero si no tiene condiciones…- Miku se subió a la cama de Luka aprisionándola a sus brazos –… es amor de verdad- Miku le robó un beso en los labios a Luka, que al principio se resistió, pero lo correspondió con timidez.

Así estuvieron por cinco segundos hasta soltarse para respirar

-Ah..Ah, Luka- dijo Miku retomando la respiración

-¿Q-qué?- dijo la shockeada peli rosa

-¿Sabes por qué le llaman la maldición de la habitación L-25?- preguntó Miku

-¿P-por qué?-

-Porque aquí es el paraíso invisible, donde solo ingresan las personas que creen que los sueños se hacen realidad, y mírate, a mi me trajo una diosa única y además especial, a la que prometo entregarle todo mi amor sin condiciones… claro, si ella me lo permite- dijo la Hatsune –Buenas noches, Luka- besó la mejilla de su amiga y regresó a su cama

-Te amo mi amor, descansa y sueña con los angelitos- siguió hablando la joven –porque yo ya sueño con su diosa-

Y esa noche, fue la primera mejor noche para Miku, desde que descubrió que Luka… la amaba tambien


	4. Chapter 4

**¿MI COMPAÑERA ES UNA PORRISTA? LA DESAPARICIÓN DE HATSUNE MIKU**

Cómo ya era costumbre, Miku se levantó a las 7:30 a.m. y se arregló para asistir a clases, por suerte era viernes así que era como una bendición el asistir a clases a la mañana, porque toda la tarde podría utilizarla en ir a la tienda de comics o a jugar algunos videojuegos de gama arcade… cosas así.

Al terminar de cambiarse se recostó a dormir un poco, ya que por más hermosa que Luka fuese sí que era un real sacrificio levantarse temprano y hacer todo lo posible para evitar despertarla

-``La mejor noche de mi vida, solo espero que no me golpee ni nada´´- pensó Miku y observó a la peli rosa dormitar -``parece un ángel… ¿Qué dije? ¡Es mi diosa única e inigualable¡´´- siguió hablándose mentalmente la joven Hatsune, esa Megurine ¿Qué tenía para encantar a Miku de una forma tan alocada?

Eso se preguntaba una y otra, y otra vez, la Hatsune. Desde que se conocieron imprevistamente en la enfermería algo le enamoró

-``Pero no sé que es en realidad´´- pensó el agua marina

Es cierto que tenía grandes atributos a su favor, era lista, increíble, excéntrica, hermosa y súper sexy, según la más pervertida de toda la universidad Crypton. Pero Miku no se había fijado en eso, de hecho, en toda su vida desde la escuela Crypton hasta su universidad nunca la había visto por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los pasillos, y al parecer nadie en su curso hablaba de ella; pues de haberla denominado ``chica peli rosada sensual, súper ``generosa´´ con aspecto de diosa´´, Miku hubiera entrado en modo ``Cazador´´ y la hubiera intentado seducir.

-`` ¿Las 8:10? Luka ya debería estar despierta´´- pensó Miku, su cara estaba medio adormecida; pero sus ojos caían lentamente como una cascada de hielo -``Ugh… no, no debo… dormir…me´´- pensó por última vez rendida por el sueño.

Eran las 4:00 p.m., en la habitación L-25, una joven se despertaba de su sueño

-¡Ah, que reconfortante, veamos qué hora es para ir a…¡- dijo Miku percatándose que sus clases ya habían finalizado -¿¡Qué¡? ¡Me perdí un día de clases¡-

Toc, Toc

-Pase…- dijo Miku

-idiota… está cerrado- refunfuñó una chica detrás de la puerta –ábreme o la tiraré abajo-

-Rin, no espera…-

-¡Bala de cañón¡ - dijo una vikinga Rin al momento de empujar la puerta

-Rin, ya tengo la llave de la habitación de Miku…¿¡ tiraste abajo la puerta, maldita animal¡?- protestó Gumi

-Creí que llegarías tarde- replicó Rin, mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Ay, Dios, Luka va a matarme… a menos que la seduzca y se olvide pero dentro de todo esto está mal- pensó Miku

-Relájate, una puerta puede reemplazarse; en fin ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? ¿Por qué faltaste a clases?- dijo Gumi con intriga

-Me eh quedado dormida, no sé qué pasó que tuve algo de insomnio en la noche- respondió Miku

-Cuéntanos cada detalle de lo que te pasó- dijo Rin

-Bueno, anoche… le robé un beso en los labios a Luka…- dijo Miku con simpleza, pero sus dos amigas la interrumpieron con terror

-¿¡En los labios¡?-

-Sí, fue lo mejor que me ah pasado… pero, al momento de dormir, solo atiné a cerrar los ojos y no pude conseguir el sueño… es porque estuve pensando las cosas; no es que me haya arrepentido de besarla, sino que temo que a ella no le haya agradado-

-A Luka, quieres decir ¿Verdad?- dijo Rin con asombro por la situación

-Sí, pero más que nada a Ruka- confesó Miku

-Oh, no pudiste dormir porque te sentiste culpable, ¿Cierto?- respondió Gumi, a lo que Miku asintió triste –En ese caso, ve a hablarle, pídele disculpas y trata de solucionarlo entre ella y tú, ¿Sí?-

Miku asintió con seguridad y dijo –Es verdad, ¿Por qué eh tenido miedo? Ella debe ser una persona totalmente accesible, no podría ser más claro ahora, vamos- dijo Miku saliendo de su habitación

-¡Espera, pequeño demonio¡ ¿Dónde estará Luka ahora? No es como si tuvieses un chip en alguna de sus pertenencias- dijo Rin -¡Aguarda¡ ¿No lo tienes o sí?-

-Ah, no. A esos extremos no puedo llegar, además prefiero acosarla por cuenta propia en lugar de poner artefactos peligrosos en sus cosas ¿No te parece?- respondió Miku con una cara divertida

-Supongo que está en el gimnasio, allí van los chicos populares, tal vez ella esté con ellos- dijo la Megpoid

-En ese caso ¿Qué esperamos? Adelante- dijo Miku y se fue corriendo al gimnasio

-¿Por qué le está pasando estas cosas a Miku? Ya sé que es una pervertida de lo peor y Dios castiga a los pervertidos, pero Miku solo está destruyendo más y más su corazón- dijo Rin a Gumi

-No, Rin. Miku sabe lo que hace, esta clase de enamoramiento fue anormal hasta mucho antes de que Luka llegara, ya sabes, cuando Ruka estaba viva- respondió Gumi –Y después de ese lamentable accidente, Miku solo ah tenido relaciones con chicas solo por placer, sin buscar relación pero realmente herida-.

La joven Hatsune corrió por los pasillos con velocidad, buscando y buscando el gimnasio hasta finalmente encontrarlo; entró con sumo silencio, pues había gente ejercitándose

-¿Porristas?- se dijo a sí misma la Hatsune

-¡Oye¡- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Ah, n-no estaba espiando acabo de llegar, eso es todo¡- dijo Miku cubriéndose la cara con terror

-¿Qué? Ah tranquila, no voy a pegarte, vine aquí solo por los balones… ¿Y tú quién eres?- respondió la chica

-``Rubia, ojos celestes, porrista… interesante… quiero decir´´ Miku Hatsune- dijo la peliacua estrechando la mano

-Un gusto, soy Lily Masuda, ¿Eres porrista?- respondió Lily

-Ah, no. Sólo estaba buscando a alguien, pero ¿Sabes qué? No importa-

-¡Espera¡- dijo Lily –Si es muy urgente, puedo llamarla si quieres- dijo sonriente la rubia

-E-eh, de acuerdo- respondió Miku con timidez. Lily se fue por un momento hacia un grupo de chicas, y tal y como Miku le había indicado, llamó a Megurine Luka. La peli rosa se apareció casi de inmediato

-¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí¡?- dijo Luka entre cruzando los brazos

-Ah, yo solo venía… a, ya sabes- dijo Miku volteando la mirada – vine a disculparme-

-¿Por lo de anoche?- respondió Luka enarcando una ceja arriba

-S-sí, así que como diosa Megurine que eres, me gustaría que ese beso quede en el olvido, ¿Sí?- dijo Miku estrechando la mano, la cual fue arrebatada por una peli rosa furiosa

-¿O sea que ya te conseguiste a otra?- dijo Luka

-¿Qué?, no para nada. Es que me di cuenta que estuviste algo ``shockeada´´ después de que te besara… y bueno, quería disculparme contigo, mis intenciones no eran fastidiarte- Miku agachó la cabeza

-Ah… escucha, en cierta forma me asustaste, pero no vengas a mí como un corderito triste que está a punto de convertirse en mi cena…-

- Sabes que siempre seré tu cena, pero de verdad, necesito que me perdones- dijo Miku

-Ah, de acuerdo… pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme eso ``a menos que tengas mi consentimiento´´- dijo Luka

-Ok, gracias- dijo Miku y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, en los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, Lily se paseaba en busca de la misteriosa habitación L-25, en cuanto sin darse cuenta chocó con una chica que cayó al suelo

-¡Oh, lo siento déjame ayudarte¡- dijo la rubia percatándose que una peli verde yacía en el suelo

-Ugh… no te preocupes, no me fije en mi camino- respondió la chica

-No, fue mi culpa- Lily se percató de la belleza de la peli verde –Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Gumi Megpoid, ¿Y tú?- respondió Gumi

-Lily Masuda, soy segunda líder de las porristas-

-¿Ah sí?- respondió Gumi - ¿Y quién es la primera líder?-

-Megurine Luka, no es que le tenga rencor, somos amigas- dijo sonriente

-Ah… ¿No es que ahora había entrenamiento?-

-Sí, pero bueno, nos hicimos unos contratiempos y acabamos con irnos a nuestras habitaciones… en este momento me dirijo a la L-25, para buscar unas cosas-

-Ah, ¿Sabes dónde es?-

-La verdad, no- respondió Lily -¿Podrías llevarme?-

-Claro, sería un placer- Gumi y Lily se encaminaron hasta la habitación L-25 –Aquí duermen Luka Megurine y Hatsune Miku-

-¿Hatsune Miku? Ah, la acabo de conocer, fue a hablar con Luka-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo otra voz femenina detrás de las chicas –Incluso me dijo algo extraño, como pidiéndome perdón-

-Ah vamos, Luka. Espero que las hayas aceptado, parecía buena chica-

-``Esta chica, al parecer no la conoce muy bien… ¿Pero qué nunca ha oído hablar de la pervertida Hatsune Miku?´´- pensó Gumi

-Da igual, ha decidido irse a otra parte, no sé si pasó por aquí- refunfuñó Luka mientras dejaba sus pompones de porrista en la cama -¿¡Y quién rayos rompió la puerta¡?- Gumi decidió quedarse callada.

Allí estuvieron hasta las 10:00 p.m., Luka fue a acostarse

-``Si volverá, esa pervertida volverá… digo, ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir sin verme?´´- después de su monologo personal, Luka se fue a dormir.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron equívocos, pues Miku… nunca regresó.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESE VIEJO E INOLVIDABLE RECUERDO **

Al despertarse, Luka miró hacía la cama de su compañera, percatándose que no había sido ni abierta

-¿Qué? Son las… ¿8:00 p.m. y no ha vuelto?- Luka rompió sus propias reglas sobre límites y revisó las cosas de Miku, percatándose que no habían sido tocadas –Hasta su maquinita de videojuegos está aquí- dijo Luka refiriéndose a sus Gameboy, Play Station portables y distintos más. Luka comenzó a asustarse, pues su amiga…

-``¡Momento¡ ¿Por qué me preocupo de una pervertida como esa?- dijo Luka acostándose en su cama -¿¡Pero y si algo grave le pasa¡? ¿¡Y si está perdida¡?- Luka se reincorporó y fue a buscar a Miku.

Paso por toda la ciudad, en busca de la peliacua, pero no. Ni un miserable rastro de ella.

Mientras, en otro lado, las olas del mar golpeaban contra sus piernas

-Brrr, está fría…- dijo una joven peliacua , quien levantó la mirada para ver el sol esconderse en la noche –Me esperaste mucho, ¿No, amor mío?- Miku dio un paso atrás del agua, pues habían ciertos sectores profundos, que podían mojarla –Ya cálmate- se dijo Miku con serenidad y en cierta forma, alegría –El regalo no se irá a ningún lado-.

Mientras, lejos del campus, Luka buscaba por todas partes a Miku

-``Debo encontrarla´´- pensó Luka, hasta que llegó a un banquillo, en el cual se sentó -``Demonios, donde estará´´- pero al darse la vuelta, notó que estaba la playa -``Demonios, de no haberme acostado tarde hubiera venido aquí… Maldita Hatsune… cuando te encuentre… ¡Momento¡- Allí estaba, Miku estaba allí parada en medio del agua salada -¿¡Y va a suicidarse¡? Tengo que impedirle´´- Luka salió corriendo rápidamente, algo incapacitada por la arena, quitándose los zapatos corrió a abrazarle por la espalda a Miku, quien se sobresaltó

-¿¡Eh¡?- dijo Miku volteándose rápidamente encontrándose con su amada Luka Megurine -¿Luka?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que qué hago? Te estaba buscando- dijo sin más rodeos

-¿Por qué? Me dijiste que entre nosotras no existe nada, y bueno… a duras penas terminé entendiendo y me di cuenta que me pasé contigo, por eso te pedí disculpas ayer- respondió Miku

-¿Por eso desapareciste?- replicó Luka

-No, llegué a la habitación a las 4:50 a.m., pero para evitar que te despiertes temprano y me descubrieses, te rocié un poco de cloroformo en las fosas nasales, suficiente para dormirte unas cuantas horas más- dijo con simpleza

-Ah… ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- dijo Luka

-Te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación, curiosita- dijo con tono seductor –déjame terminar con algo- dijo Miku y se dirigió más al agua, agachándose y depositando una botella con un peluche adentro, un diminuto osito con la frase ``Te Amo´´. Al acabar de hacer su cometido, regreso con Luka –Vámonos, está empezando a ser tarde-.

En medio del camino, Luka empezó a tiritar de frío, pero no quería que Hatsune se diera cuenta, pues pensaba que se burlaría o que le ofrecería una perversión para calentarla.

Pero entre más tiempo, más frío hacía.

Pero Miku, se dio cuenta. Y en un acto de amor, le entregó una chaqueta de polar

-¿Eh?- dijo Luka volteando la mirada a Miku

-Toma, tienes frío. No querrás enfriarte el cuerpo más de una vez ¿O sí?- respondió Miku

-¿Más de una…? Entonces… ¿Tú me cubriste con unas mantas?- dijo Luka, a lo que Miku asintió –B-bueno, gracias, Miku-

-No hay de que- respondió feliz.

Al llegar a la habitación L-25, Miku se sentó en su cama y comenzó

-Veras, cuando tenía 9 años, conocí al amor de mi vida, que en ese tiempo éramos amigas, se llamaba Ruka Megurine, ambas estábamos enamoradas así que, desde los 14 años, comenzamos a tener relaciones sexuales… pero a los 16 años ella murió en un accidente de crucero, el barco se hundió producto de que un submarino militar abandonado colapsó contra el crucero y miles y miles de pasajeros murieron, incluyéndola…- Miku empezó a soltar lágrimas, pero Luka fue a darle contención con un gran abrazo

-Tranquila, mira, seguro se habrá ido feliz… y no le gustaría saber que sufres por su culpa…- Miku intensificaba el abrazo, pegando su cuerpo contra el de Luka

-¡Pero yo la amaba¡ daría lo que fuera por traerla de vuelta-

-Vale, pero no te preocupes, seguro debió ser muy hermosa para que te interese- respondió Luka

-Oh, sí. Era la única razón para vivir- dijo Miku -¡Oh, lo siento¡ Se me olvidaba de que no debía piropear a nadie más que a mi Luka-

-No… no, si es tu amor verdadero, entonces no hay bronca- dijo Luka -¿De casualidad tienes una foto?-

-Sí, mírala…- dijo Miku mientras sacaba una foto de Ruka, la chica de la foto tenía ojos celestes y cabello corto, más o menos como Rin, muy hermoso y rosado -¿La ves? Es preciosa- Miku regresó la vista a Luka -¿Qué?-

Luka se dio vuelta -¿Dijiste algo?- Miku solo posó la foto al lado de la cara de Luka para por fin sacar una conclusión

-¿Ruka?- Miku se levantó con asombro aunque enarcó las cejas como conteniendo sollozos

-Miku ¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica,

-¿R-Ruka?- dijo Miku con lágrimas en los ojos -¿E-estás… viva?- Luka ya no pudo simular más y fue empujada de un abrazo por Miku -¡No puedo creerlo, estás viva, siempre estuviste viva¡- Luka solo atinó a asentir con una bella sonrisa, para luego ser besada por Miku

- ¿No te…Mmm… diste… cuenta?- dijo Luka entre besos

-¿Cómo hacerlo? A pesar de conservar tu apellido, quitaste todos los registros conocidos- respondió Miku –por cierto, ¿Te importa si sigo llamándote Luka?- la joven peli rosa aceptó y fue nuevamente besada por Miku, quien no resistió más y dijo a sus propios deseos

-Prepárate, porque te volveré a hacer el amor como aquella mágica vez, mi amor- dijo Miku relamió sus labios con coqueteo y seducción

-Sí, por favor… me gustaría sentirte otra vez, Luka…- dijo Luka y desvistió a Miku con demencia, revelando así un escultural cuerpo desnudo de su amada novia del pasado –Guau, sigues siendo hermosa-

-Pues, mi belleza se inspiró en la tuya- respondió Miku y besó el cuello de Luka, haciéndole una marca en el cuello

-Ah…Ah, ah, más… Miku, dame más- dijo Luka entre gemidos

-Te doy con todas las ganas- dijo Luka, desvistiendo a Luka, revelando su suave piel desnuda -¿Excitada?-

-S-sí, es que solo tú sabes cómo hacerlo –Luka estaba sonrojada y tenía unas gotas de sudor en el rostro –Te amo, Miku –excitada por la peliacua, Luka comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de Miku con sus manos, hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde jugó un buen rato, apretándolos y acariciándolos en círculos exaltando los pezones. Miku no se quedó atrás, ¿Qué clase de renombrada diosa de la perversión de la universidad Crypton podría quedarse quieta como si fuese un corderito frente a un lobo hambriento? Por lo que sus manos fueron directamente al trasero de Luka, apretándolos y dándole nalgadas, exaltando así a su presa Luka. Por otro lado, los labios de Luka ya habían capturado los pezones de Miku, chupándolos y succionándolos, desperdiciando saliva en tratar de provocar placer; en cambio Miku estaba ocupada buscando el centro más importante de Luka, jamás tocado ni cuando tenían relaciones sexuales ``a lo loco´´ en distintos lugares de su casa, su más preciada virginidad.

Miku se acercó a ella con cuidado para no dañar a su novia

-Brrr…- dijo Luka

-Lo siento, ¿Te dolió?-

Ghn… no, es que tienes la mano fría- dijo Luka –Déjame calentarla- acto seguido, tomó ambas manos de Miku y se las llevó a los pechos, sus grandes y ``generosos´´ pechos –masajéalos, no seas tímida-

-¿Tímida? Si estoy contigo me olvido de mis miedos y los supero- dijo Miku y procedió a apretar los pechos de Luka sacando de ella unos dulces gemidos

-P-piedad… Miku, por favor…- dijo Luka y fue besada en los labios por Miku, en cuanto se separó de la Megurine, Miku lamió el contorno de los labios

-Mmm, fresa… tal y como me gusta- Luka atinó a sonreír

-¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo así sin rodeos

-¡Ah, cierto¡- dijo Miku retomando su labor en el área virgen de Luka. Posando un dedo índice en la zona que estaba algo húmeda, comenzó a meterlo con facilidad dentro de la vagina de Luka, moviéndolo lentamente mojando toda su entrepierna

-Ah… Miku,… voy a… llegar… al- Luka no pudo terminar con su frase cuando llegó al clímax total, esparciendo así un líquido que Miku fue a beber, tomándoselo como si del santo grial saliese, pero es que para Miku era el santo grial mismo. Cuando terminó se relamerse los labios, fue a recostarse justo a su no virgen novia

-Por fin… logré dos de mis objetivos- dijo Miku

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó curiosa la peli rosa

-1_ Conquistar el corazón de Megurine Luka y 2_Ser la primera en hacer el amor apropiadamente con el amor de mi vida- dicho esto, Luka besó a Miku con locura y la envolvió en las sábanas de su cama y ambas durmieron.

Juntas, sintiendo sus cuerpos y almas unidos…

**_CONTINUARÁ…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿TODOS EMPAREJADOS?**

Pasaron meses desde que Miku y Luka se hicieron novias, pero, en la habitación L-70, se encontraba una angustiada peli verde y una rubia charlando

-Rin, dime. ¿Me darías consejos para conquistar a Lily?- soltó de repente, Rin solo atinó a escupir todo su refresco al aire por tal asombro -¡Puaj¡ ¿Dices que le escupa encima?-

-N-no- dijo Rin tallándose la manga del brazo contra su boca para secarla –Me refería a… ¿¡Ahora tú eres la nueva pervertida de la universidad Crypton¡?- dijo con desesperación la Kagamine

-No, no… absolutamente no- respondió Gumi –Además, Miku ya es insuperable-

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes…- dijo Rin con una gota de sudor en la sien –En fin, con qué quieres conquistar a Lily ¿Eh? ¡Pues súbetele encima y clávale una bandera¡-

-¿Así quieres tener pareja?- respondió Gumi enfadada

-No, pero en fin, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Miku y pedirle consejos- dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros

-De acuerdo, la llamaré- Gumi llamó de inmediato a Miku, quien respondió en el acto

-¿Sí, qué se te ofrece Gumi?- dijo Miku

-¡Hola Miku chan¡ Mira, llamaba para pedirte consejos- respondió Gumi –Ya sabes… consejos de amor-

-Mmm- Miku se quedó pensando -¿Estás planeando hacerme competencia para ser la nueva pervertida de la universidad Crypton?-

-¿¡Tú también crees eso¡?- dijo Gumi, Rin solo se limitó a reír

-Vale, vale. En serio, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué puedo decirle a Lily para que acepte ser mí… novia?- respondió Gumi –Además hemos tenido varias citas, como de estudios y juegos, pero… no sé cómo decirle que… me gusta- esto último lo dijo con tristeza

-Oh, ya veo… mira, iré a tu habitación en cinco minutos, déjame vestirme e iré para allá- dijo Miku. Justo como dijo, Miku llegó rápidamente a la habitación – mira, lo que tienes que hacer es llevarla al patio de la escuela, donde hay unas flores y una zona silvestre llena de tranquilidad y flores realmente bonitas, lo que tienes que decirle es `` ¿Te dije que me encanta tu sonrisa? Y más me gusta cuando es lo único que tienes puesto´´ y sacar una rosa con sumo cuidado de un arbusto y regalarle y decirle, ``desde hace tiempo me gustas y me gustaría saber si yo también te gusto´´, y si la acepta es porque sí le gustas y si no, prepárate para correr lejos de ella- Gumi escuchaba atentamente, memorizándose cada oración y paso que decía Miku

-Si quieres probarlo, ve al gimnasio, creo que está entrenando junto a las porristas- dijo Rin uniéndose a la conversación. Gumi, Miku y Rin partieron al gimnasio, encontrándose a todo el equipo de porristas practicando

-¡Luka chan¡- dijo Miku corriendo hasta su novia

-¿Miku?- dijo la aludida dándose la vuelta confundida

-¿Qué hacen?¿ Los Wild Cats tendrán un partido?-

-¡Más que un solo partido, Miku chan, será él gran partido¡- exclamó Lily apareciéndose a su lado

- ¿En serio? Pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial?- respondió Miku confundida

-Verás, jugaremos en un partido de eliminatorias, Wild Cats llegó a finalistas así que si ganamos este partido seremos los campeones inter escolares- dijo Luka a su noviecita, Luka y Lily fueron llamadas por la coreógrafa, Meiko –Nos debemos ir, sino le darán rabietas de mil demonios- Miku rió ante eso y se dirigió a sus amigas

-Gumi, no le digas lo que te dije ahora- dijo Miku a su amiga

-¿Por qué?... ¿Descubriste que tiene a alguien más?- dijo Gumi con tristeza

-No, me refería a que es mejor que lo hicieras cuando ganemos el partido de eliminares, luego la llevas a ya sabes dónde y le ofreces ``cuchi, cuchi´´- dijo Miku con picardía

-Ah de acuerdo,… espera, ¡No voy a ser tan directa con ella¡- replicó Gumi

-¿Entonces si querías un poco de ``eso?- dijo Rin incluyéndose en la conversación

-Pues, un poco sí… es que es tan linda, ¿Cómo no quererlo?- respondió la peli verde sonrojada, Rin solo se limitó a chocar su mano contra su cara

-`` Dios, ¿Por qué me tocaron amigas así de pervertidas?´´-

El gran día del partido llegó, Los Wild Cats iban empatando cinco a cinco contra Red Rinos, el deporte que jugaban era football americano, apenas faltaban segundos para que acabe el encuentro

-¡Dame la T¡- dijo Luka

-¡Te doy la T¡- dijeron las porristas

-``Te doy de todo, Luka´´- pensó Miku con perversión

-¡Dame la S¡- dijo nuevamente la Megurine

-¡Te doy la S¡- repitieron las porristas

-¡Vamos, Wild Cats¡- dijeron al unísono, el capitán del equipo Kaito Shion corrió hasta anotar un gol haciendo estallar de la emoción a todos

-¡Gooool, no lo puedo creer- decía el comentarista –después de tantos años, Wild Cats gana el campeonato¡- todos los alumnos presentes en el partido estallaron eufóricamente, gritando de emoción sin límites, pero una peli verde solo pudo pensar… en que había llegado el gran día de la confesión… Y como era parte del plan, Rin llamó a Lily desde el vestuario, diciéndole que Gumi necesitaba hablarle de algo serio.

Mientras, bajo un árbol de cerezos, esperaba una peli verde, algo nerviosa pero preparada para hablar

-¿Gumi chan?- dijo una voz femenina -¿Estás aquí?- una rubia se hizo ver entre las rosas y caminó hasta estar al frente de Gumi -¿Necesitabas decirme algo?-

-S-sí- dijo Gumi apretando los puños -¿Te dije que me encanta tu sonrisa? Y más me gusta cuando es lo único que tienes puesto-

-Gracias, pero mi sonrisa solo está inspirada en la tuya- dijo Lily con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Eh?- dijo Gumi

-Gumi chan, ya sé que vas a usar los trucos de Miku chan, pero no tienes por qué hacerlos- dijo Lily –Porque igualmente tu me gustas-

-¿E-en serio? Lily senpai- dijo Gumi antes de que sus labios se unieran a los de Lily; haciéndolo de un beso tierno a uno más fogoso y apasionado. Lily posó sus manos en la cintura de Gumi, mientras que la peli verde enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Lily. Al separarse, se sonrieron y se fueron felices de que podían empezar una relación.

Mientras, en el vestuario, Luka se cambiaba para regresar a la habitación con Miku, sabiendo que la esperaba con otra de sus propuestas pervertidas

-Dicen que si piensas o hablas de alguien, esa persona estornuda- dijo una voz femenina ajena a Luka, que estaba entrando al vestuario – o me estoy resfriando o estuviste hablando de mí-

-Ay, Miku chan, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- respondió Luka algo sonrojada

-Podrías besarme, creo que es una buena opción- Miku se acercó peligrosamente hacia Luka, haciéndola tumbarse en el banco del cual estaba sentada –O podrías dejarme violarte aquí-

-…- Luka se mantuvo callada ante tal propuesta

-Digo, te recomiendo la última opción, pues esa saciaría el hambre que tengo justo ahora- Miku lamió el labio de Luka -¿Asustada? ¿O ya predices lo siguiente?- dijo con tono seductor

-Ah, me gustaría… que… me lo hicieras… saber- dijo Luka algo insegura. Miku al oír eso, por consiguiente le abrió la blusa que ya se había puesto, revelando así un hermoso sujetador color negro con encaje

-¿Te pusiste eso a propósito?- dijo Miku con tono sugerente, Luka meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación –Mmm, porque ya sabes que este tipo de cosas siempre me han…*se acerca al oído de Luka… calentado- Miku habló lento y seductor, ocasionando un enorme sonrojó en Luka

-Miku chan, detente… estamos en la escuela… en la habitación continuaremos… uf, lo prometo- Luka estaba nerviosa, por otro lado ya cayó en la seducción de Miku

-Por favor…- Miku puso ojos de cachorrito –Entonces hagamos en amor en ese casillero- dijo Miku señalando el objeto –descubrí que hay espacio para dos- Luka le hizo caso a Miku y se metió en el casillero, donde reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Mientras, en el vestuario de chicos, salió un peli azul, muy guapo, alto y atractivo; el mismo se dirigió hacia una rubia, de cabello corto y ojos celestes

-Rin, ¿Qué te pareció el partido?- dijo el muchacho

-Me dejaste impresionada, amor- dijo Rin - Siempre te tuve fe, pero no me esperaba estos resultados- Rin y Kaito llevaban algunos pocos meses de relación, pero parecía que se conocían de toda la vida

-¿Vamos a buscar a mis amigas?- dijo Rin, a lo que Kaito asintió. Ambos fueron a buscar a las chicas, encontrándose con Lily y Gumi de la mano. Luego fueron a buscar a Miku y Luka.

Pero no las encontraron. A lo que Lily dijo

-Luka debe estar en el vestuario- dijo la rubia

-Yo voy a buscarla- dijo Rin corriendo al vestuario. Al entrar escuchó gemidos dentro de uno de los casilleros

-Mi…Miku… más… despacio…- gemía una peli rosa. Rin salió shockeada ante oír tanta intimidad

-¿Y bien?- dijo Gumi

-Solo puedo decirles…-dijo la rubia –Que nuestra pervertida Miku… ha vuelto-

**FIN**


End file.
